Could We Start Again?
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot! A story about what Esme had to go through before finding Carlisle again. To the lyrics: "Could we start again please." To understand the story, you'll have to read the lyrics.


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or Jesus Christ Superstar in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers, Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice).**

**Lyrics = **_**Italics.**_

**Could We Start Again?**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

_I've been living to see you.__  
><em>_Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.__  
><em>_This was unexpected,__  
><em>_What do I do now?__  
><em>_Could we start again please?_

Carlisle's face came into mind as another fist came flying down into my side. I don't know why I pictured him now. After all, I hadn't seen him for eight long years. Still, every day I lived for him, lived in the hope I'd see him again, but I knew I was lying to myself. He was gone.

_I've been very hopeful, so far.__  
><em>_Now for the first time, I think we're going wrong.__  
><em>_Hurry up and tell me,__  
><em>_This is just a dream.__  
><em>_Oh could we start again please?_

A year, a year we had been married and already I was destroyed by the man I was tied to. No-one knew, no-one could've warned me in advance except my husband himself. If I could go back to the wedding day and change my mistake I would, but I can't. I'm living my worst nightmare and there's nobody to wake me up.

_I think you've made your point now.__  
><em>_You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.__  
><em>_Before it gets too frightening,__  
><em>_We ought to call a vote,__  
><em>_So could we start again please?_

I could hear him screaming above me, his face red as his anger took control. He didn't care if he beat me unconscious; I had to learn, so this was another lesson for me. But for once, as my vision tainted red, I knew I had gone too far this time. I tried to run from him, escape his hands, but I failed, and he caught me...again. My life was in his hands; my life was hanging in the balance. For once, I didn't know if I'd make it through tonight, for I was sure, tonight was the night I would die. Was he the only who got that choice, why couldn't God vote as well?

_I've been living to see you.__  
><em>_Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.__  
><em>_This was unexpected,__  
><em>_What do I do now?__  
><em>_Could we start again please?_

The first few early days of this marriage had been bliss. I though he loved me. I thought he actually cared for my livelihood, my happiness, but then again, I was unaware of the truth. I wanted to go back to those early days, the days when he held me, kissed me, and _loved_ me. I would give anything to start again, to stop the pain, the fear, but I'll never be able to. In the public eye he was a man every girl dreamed of marrying, but the unexpected works in mysterious ways.

I felt his boot crack my ribs as he unleashed his anger on his lawfully wedded wife. He was spitting in my face, telling me like usual, what a bad person I was, and I didn't mean it. I didn't meant to be a bad person, but I'd given up trying, so in Carlisle's eyes, _was _that a bad thing?

_I think you've made your point now.__  
><em>_You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.__  
><em>_Before it gets too frightening,__  
><em>_We ought to call a vote,__  
><em>_So could we start again please?__  
><em>_Could we start again please?_

Blackness started to invade my sight, but I was determined to keep my eyes open. The darkness scared me, for I never knew if I was to come out of it or not. What awaited me on the other side? Nights like these created more questions than answers, and I knew, I would never find the answers I so rightly deserved.

"You will learn..." He muttered above me as the rain storm of fists continued pouring down on me.

And maybe I would. Maybe I would learn, in time, how to be a good person, but for now, I had to understand him first. I had to understand his motive and then maybe, maybe, we could start again, for I have learnt something tonight, and surely that counts.

He continued his onslaught of attacks as my eyelids finally gave up on me. I couldn't be strong anymore, I couldn't be strong for me or for Carlisle and that hurt more than the abuse did.

I could see his face now as if he were actually watching. It held a look of disgust and astonishment at the woman who lay on the floor, huddled and crying. I reached at to him, my voice pleading as he looked away.

_Could we start again please?_

**A/N – I just watched a production of Jesus Christ Superstar yesterday, and while this was being sung, this story came into mind.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I portrayed the character(s) well. If you did enjoy it, PLEASE review! **

**-Thanks, Katie1995.**


End file.
